


Playing the Game

by kyo_chan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/kyo_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed considers it a social experiment when he lets Roy take him to a military gala. Just a little game for them to play. When they get home, it's a completely different game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Lovingly inspired by a [piece of art from Pax Etlux](http://mustelric.tumblr.com/post/73817258313/staying-up-til-almost-five-in-the-morning-drawing). If you missed the tag or don't look at the link, this fic contains cross-dressing.
> 
> I simply could NOT resist.

They were laughing as Roy parked the car. Ed’s head was thrown back, and he had his hands pressed to his stomach as if that would get his breathing under control, but then he’d hear Roy’s laughter and he’d just start all over again. He stumbled out of the car when his lover opened the door for him, and strong hands caught him. They looked up at each other, sharing a moment of quiet contemplation, then broke down all over again. Ed jabbed him with a steel elbow, shaking his head.

“Get me inside, asshole. I need to get this shit off my face.”

“Was it worth it?” the general asked as they climbed the stairs and locked themselves safely inside Mustang’s apartment.

By now, Ed had no trouble walking in the shoes he had on, and he headed straight for the bathroom knowing Roy would be right behind him. He threw another laugh over his shoulder. “Yeah, it actually was. Nice to know I had half the top brass insanely jealous of you. I _am_ a pretty good catch after all.”

Roy rolled his eyes, but it wasn’t as if he could disagree. They did make quite the matched set, both aesthetically and mentally. Their broken pieces fit wonderfully and surprisingly well. “I suppose men like someone with confidence.”

“No, they don’t,” Ed snorted as he stepped up to the sink, turning on the faucet so the water would warm up. “Could y’get the zipper?”

He didn’t have to be asked twice, reaching up to under the clasp of the exquisite garment clinging to Ed’s body and drawing the zipper down, relishing in the attractive hiss the metal teeth made as it glided along Ed’s spine. In the meantime, Ed pulled off the satin gloves with his teeth, tossing them unceremoniously to the floor. Mismatched hands cupped the running water and he splashed at his face, rubbing away the colors and kohl.

“Confidence doesn’t have a goddamn thing to do with what those bastards liked. No fuckin’ wonder Hawkeye hates those things with a passion. If half those fuckers looked at her like they looked at me, she prolly woulda had a hand on her gun all night. And the one time I _did_ open my mouth, Colonel whats-his-face had _nothin’_ to say to an enthrallin’ conversation about applied physics or nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy. All he gave a fuck about was how my ass looked in this fuckin’ layer cake, an’ y’know it.”

“Well, considering this ladylike language you have going on, I’m glad that was the only time you…” Roy trailed off as the satin came away, sliding down Ed’s shoulders to his elbows. Just underneath it was an enticing path of criss-crossed lacing and hints of boning. His breath caught in his throat, hands paused as he stared and heat went straight to his core.

Ed was as satisfied as he was going to be with the state of his face, reaching for the towel and straightening. He caught sight of Roy’s bewildered face behind him in the mirror, quirking a blond brow. He straightened and the gown slipped to the floor, pooling at his feet with a silken sound, leaving his shoulders and neck bared as well as the corset Roy couldn’t tear his gaze away from. “What?”

It took Roy a full minute to find his voice, and Ed actually relished the rare moment. “I didn’t expect you to be—“

“C’mon, Roy, I don’t half-ass this shit. Besides, your sisters prolly wouldn’ let me anyway. Don’ think my posture’s ever been that good in my life.”

Roy’s hands hovered over Ed’s sides, then finally touched, following the delicate, strong curve of the boning from his lover’s ribs down to his hips. Ed sighed at the touch, glad to finally have Roy’s hands on him in something more than a gentlemanly gesture. He’d been waiting all night for the way the man really liked to touch him, and this little social experiment had only worked him up more for when they were alone. He braced his hands on the edge of the sink, metal fingers making a soft clink against the porcelain.

“You gonna stand there all night, or y’gonna untie me.”

The round of dirty thoughts that conjured up in the older man’s mind should not have been so vivid. It got him thinking about tying his mouthy lover up instead of the opposite. Still, he reached for the laces, which were tied so neatly, and he held his breath as he started tugging them loose. It was like trying a new array for the first time, and the reaction had much the same effect on him. The give of fabric and soft leather cord provoked a heated twist of Roy’s insides, and the uniform he’d worn to the gala was getting too hot, too uncomfortable, too tight. But he was so focused on what he was doing that it didn’t matter. And the way Ed _sighed_ when the laces came undone made his mouth water, the rest of him hungry.

Ed lowered his head, feeling the release like something intimate. It was definitely a new experience for him, as this entire night had been. He’d learned so much about many things he’d never even stopped to consider, and it would seem he was about to learn some things about Mustang he didn’t know too. He closed his eyes and just let himself feel, Mustang pulling at him, freeing him, fingers brushing the skin underneath the corset. He couldn’t completely resist being himself, however, and the words slipped past his lips before he could stop them, husky and warm. “Tell me ‘m pretty, Roy.” There was laughter in his tone, however sensual it was.

“Ed…” The last of the laces came undone, and he carefully pulled the garment from around the muscular torso, tracing his fingers over the lines left behind. His golden lover shivered under the caress. All that remained were the last undergarments, a lacy garterbelt that held tight to dark silk stockings that looked inviting over steel and skin.

“D’you like it, Roy?” Ed persisted, and he adored the sharp intake of breath and the way it shakily exhaled from his lover’s mouth.

Roy’s hands answered for him, and they suddenly weren’t as hesitant as they had been a moment ago. Ed gasped as heat took him, Roy’s body pressed up against him so hard he could feel the man’s arousal and the familiar chafing of wool. His stance wobbled, and he was glad to have the sink for support as Roy’s lips pressed to the nape of his neck, hungry, teeth and tongue already leaving marks behind. Strong fingers wrapped around his silk-bound erection, squeezing hard enough to elicit a groan from the blond. He liked this, he wanted it, the heels giving him just enough height that he didn’t need to lean up on tiptoes to offer himself to Roy. He bent a little further, widening his stance. The man followed him down, covering Ed’s body, leaving more marks across his shoulders, teasing scar tissue at the edge of steel with his mouth. The fingers of his other hand reached a little lower, tracing the lace at the top of Ed’s stockings, teasing at the bare skin between that and the straps, all the while his hips rocking into his lover’s ass.

“Fuck… _Roy_ …” The _please_ was barely audible, lost in a moan as Roy worked his cock more feverishly, and Ed thought he’d never love anything more than the feel of silk and the strength of Roy’s touch. He was going to lose it, hard and fast, and he was pretty sure that’s what the general wanted. He knew Roy too well by now, and he wanted to push him to take what he wanted. Ed reached back and started tugging out the clips holding his hair off the back of his neck. His man loved his hair down, and he would probably love to see it fall, think it was pretty laying messily down his back. The dark, encouraging moan behind him affirmed his suspicions, and he shook out the golden strands just to feel Mustang’s hands tighten on him. “C’mon…fuck me…”

Roy spared the hand that wasn’t still working him for the lotion on the counter top. He wouldn’t have to wait long, Mustang intent on only getting what was necessary out of the way, and the blond loved knowing the man was going to take him in uniform. That was the power he had over Roy, breaking down that control and turning him into something the public never saw. It made playing the game tonight so very worth it, knowing that Roy wanted him, only him, and gave up his composure to have him.

Ed’s back arched, and he let out a yell as Roy filled him, eyes wide before they clenched shut in pleasure. “Yesssss…” he hissed, bracing himself and leaning to push himself onto Roy’s cock, rolling his hips to meet his lover. He was going to lose it before Roy, the feel of him pushing deep and the way his hand grasped him, he didn’t stand a chance, he was already drowning. But that was what he wanted, to get to Roy, knowing that when he came, he would be perfectly tight around his lover and… yes, _there_ …

Ed’s cries filled the little room, everything falling away and narrowing down to that perfect rush of fire and release. Roy growled into his hair, up against his nape. “ _Mine_ ,” he growled, and it was clear in that moment he’d noticed exactly how everyone else had looked at Ed that night. And suddenly the joke they’d played became personal. Under the shadow and kohl, under the satin in lace, Ed was _his_ , and no one else would touch him, no one had the _right_. He didn’t have to say it, Ed could _feel_ it in the way Roy claimed him, rough and hungry and with the rub of the uniform against his bare, sensitive skin. He screamed again when Roy shouted his climax and spilled into him.

Sagging against the counter, Ed knew his knees were going to give out, and Roy’s weight pinned him where they were. His breath was ragged, eyes wet, but he felt so sated. The man at his back lay against him, nuzzled into his hair, short ragged puffs of breath on his shoulder. The dark laugh that followed made Ed’s insides molten again.

“You’re pretty.”

Ed groaned and licked his lips. They weren’t done yet.


End file.
